I'll protect you with my life
by Uber-Gaara
Summary: A Narusaku Fanfic...I dont know why i made this, but plz R&R, rated T for later chapters, might have been better off being MBy the way, this is my First fanfic, please be nice :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This is my first fanfic so don't go TOO hard on me. Enjoy :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!" "Huh?" said Naruto whil;e he turned around.

Sakura jumped. "Naruto, Put your towel back on!" Naruto noticed his towel had fallen and he just came from the hot springs, and he hurriedly picked it back up. Sakura ran away. "Sakura...!"But she didnt listen, She just ran home._ And i thought about asking him out right there...ya right._ She thought._ Wait...I can't beleive im thinking this but...I sort of...enjoyed seeing that..NO! What is wrong with me, I can think things like that, naruto is stupi_--Someone knocking on the door brought her back to reality. "Hello".She almost screamed. It was Naruto. "I'm uhh...sorry...Sakura-chan" he said, handing her some flowers.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto."She said. He left._ What was I thinking?_ He thought. _She obviously doesn't want to see me right now...but i was dumb enough to go and give her flowers...And Ino...now she knows I love sakura...And as rare as it is, im sure Ino will tell sakura what she wants to know._ Coming to his appartment he stopped. He noticed it was on fire. _No! this isn't good!_ he remembered that sakura was extremely mad at him right now...Kakashi-sensei was out and Sasuke...well...was gone.

Sakura walked up to him. After hearing what happened she said" i suppose you can stay at my place...for a while." "r..really?" He asked. "I suppose so..." She responded. Tsunade walked up to them. "You guys meet me at the gates tomorrow we are...going on a mision...of corse, not me, you'll be going with genma and neji."She said. Sakura replied with a simple "OK" Naruto Retorted and gave an angry face..."NEJI?!?! I HATE NEJI!!!" He exlaimed.

The next morning he got up to see sakura in her pajamas about to get ready._ Wow...shes hot_ he thought. But instead of staring with wide-open eyes, he decided to get ready too. Once he got to the gates with sakura, He made a quick scowl towards neji, thinking Tsunade didn't see, And of corse, when she punched him he went about 200 yards back. When he got back his Anger was overcome with exitement as he heard what Tsunade was saying "...And when you head to fight Sasuke, make sure to keep his wounds low enough so sakura can heal him when hes unconsious. Naruto, glad to see your back" She said, with a little smirk.

So the 4 Ninjas were off, Running at high speed only to be ambushed by 24 sound ninja, "No 25" Neji corrected himself.

**A/N **Did you like it? Chapter two should be out sometime tonight, And well say the action level is about a 6 out of ten next chapter :)


	2. Their first lemons

A/N Hey guys, sorry for the wait for anyone who accually even looked at this, this chapter contains lemons :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma ducked as a kunai was thrown at him. Sakura ran off into the trees to keep safe, in case she would need to heal."Naruto!" He looked around. "Come here." He nodded and said "o..ok..""How would you like to go on a date when we get back?" she asked"S..Sakura..I'd..love to" he replied.They were found. 6 Sound ninja ambushed the 2 of them. "Awww...so cute, A little bit of teen love" He tried to stab sakura with a kunai, But Naruto took the hit."Naruto..?"She said. He responded saying "Sakura, I'll always protect you with my life." And then, right there, she relized this wasn't just a little crush, This was REAL love. "How does the park sound naruto? When nobody is there, at like 10:00." "S..sure" he said. Suddenly Naruto got trapped in an earth jutsu. "Earth fissure No-Jutsu" said the restless sound ninja. Sakura gasped.

Suddenly the little swaure of earth he was trapped in started shaking. And then it started cracking taking naruto down far into the earth, and closing the gap. Naruto's clone disappeared and he jabbed a kunai into the earth ninjas back. _What?! I never saw him preform Kage bunshin No-Jutsu...He's powerful._

When they got back to konoha sakura went home, bewildered. The mission had failed because the sound ninja reported to Oruchimaru. She kept thinking about what he said._ Sakura, I'll always protect you with my life Sakura I'll always protect you with my life..._Knock Knock She looked at the clock. 9:53. It must be Naruto.She walked to the door. And sure enough, He was there with some flowers for her, ready to go. When they got to the park she was still thinking about what he said. And she felt so much love towards him it seemed like she was going to be with him forever. She felt so greatful to naruto she decided to make this the best night of his life. She decided to kiss him, so she looked at him, hugged him and slammed her lips into his, making him Gasp for air. She slowley slid her tounge down into his mouth, offering for him to put his into hers, they didn't break the kiss for minutes, that seemed like hours. "S...sakura-chan..-" "please, just call me Sakura, Naruto" "Well...I just wanted to say..I love you." She was surprised, but somehow that made her horny. A little stain appeared On her clothes. Naruto noticed and was feeling Horny too. She offered for him to lick it up, He did.

At this point nobody was at the park, nobody was out, they were the only 2 people in konoha that were up. So sakura blushed and laid her head down on naruto's cock. He was about as horny as he could get at this point, and she felt a lump rise in his pants. She stiffened. He started massaging her breasts. She moaned with pleasure. She rubbed his cock until he cumed. He then pulled her shurt down just enough to suck on her left nipple, She moaned again.

Suddenly he relized were they were going. She pinned him against the wall of her new apartment. She thought the could "Break in" Her new bed. But for now, she though they coud massage each other. So she stiffened her chest and rubbed her boobs against his chest. she the kissed him, shoving her tounge in his mount, then moved down. She finally reached his cock, and he invited her in. she licked and licked and licked, and he cumed and cumed and cumed, she drank it all up.He wanted to sleep with her, the big erection he had was a pretty big hint, and if her heavy breathing and moaning wasnt enough her stiff boobs rubbing against him meant she felt the same. So he inched them to her bedroom. They jumped on her bed and he wrapped around her. She moaned and licked him more.

He slid his shirt off, and she did the same. He unstrapped her bra without her permission, and she looked angry but she blushed madly, and let her bra slide off.he pulled down his pants. Glad jiraya had let him hear some of his Icha Icha tactics,he began sliding her skirt down. He saw her cum, and he did too. He used tactic #105, and ripped her underwear to shreds.he took his off. He knew this was her first time, as was his. He found her pussy and licked, she cumed in his mouth. She asked him to shove his cock into her slit, and he did._ Im screwing sakura, this is...CRAZY, not that i dont want to. _She Moaned "Faster." "Sakura..Spill your juices, al over me, cum with me." He said, in a horny state. Sakura squeezed her pussy on his cock and it was a little painful, but it felt so good. She arched her back so he could get his cock farther, and he hit her "Sweet spot" it hurt but then they both cumed and they both moaned and continued. their mixed fluids lay on the bed. This time they cumed at the exact same time, giving them a sexually induced high. Then Sakura said "Same time tommorow?" and he simply replied "Yea" "ok" "but i can stay the night right" "of corse she smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** Like it? i guess there really wasnt much action. please R&R :)


End file.
